


two small pricks of red

by raindropwaltz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mutual Pining, PLEASE let author know if you need tags added, Paranormal AU, Vampire Bites, Vampires, and elliot stabler is a vampire, basically almosy everything is the same except the supernatural exists and is acknowledged, be warned they WILL see other people, i mean like achingly slow, if you’re expecting them together anytime soon you’re going to be disappointed, mentions of cases, my first foray into the eo/bensler fandom writing like this beepboop, olivia is human, period drama levels of UST, she’s doing her best here, slowburn, svu s1-12 levels of UST, tags will be added and rating will change, tw for bloodletting, vampire!elliot, we’ve waited 22 years so bear that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz
Summary: or, the au where everything isalmostexactly the same, except elliot stabler is a vampire.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

the first time he bites her, it’s five months into their partnership and they find out the hard way that elliot stabler would in fact take a knife for olivia benson.

cassidy and munch show up to book the perp in the end—a pixie with a pocketknife, something liv teases him about later—and elliot manages to get into their car before she realizes he’s really hurting. he’s paled out and looks like he’s straining, and she can smell the blood coming out of him by now.  
“elliot—“ she goes on high alert, leaning over the center console, eyes wide and trying to see the wound. he jerks back, baring white fangs, and his eyes flash blindingly bright blue.  
“liv, no.” he hisses, and she stops, watching him.  
“elliot you’re hurt,” she says quietly, eyes steady on his as she parses what’s going on. “you need blood, don’t you.” he looks away, aggravated, and nods finally. she takes a breath, but not before tugging her sleeve back and holding out her left forearm. his eyes widen, and he looks from her bared wrist to her face.  
“li—olivia—“  
“do it. if you need it, then—then go ahead.” she holds her arm steady, “look, we’re too far from your place or the precinct, and i don’t know where else i could take you.” very, very carefully, his large hand takes her forearm, fingers hesitant and light.  
“olivia...” his brow knits worriedly. “liv, you don’t know what you’re offering.”  
“i’ve donated blood before, el. i’m type A, if that helps anything.” she pauses, “and i’m clean,” she says, a bit more quietly. “just do it. you need this.”

both of his hands cradle her arm.  
“olivia, you have to be completely sure about this. i won’t hurt you. i don’t want to do this to you if—“  
“just do it, elliot,” she says softly, nodding. “you took a knife for me back there.” she smiles, “we’re partners, for better or worse, remember?”

he bites her that first time, and as her blood fills his mouth and ignites his veins, he thinks: _shit._

•

she’s sleeping with brian cassidy.  
he’s never given much thought to the other man before now.  
he doesn’t _want_ to give thought to why this bothers him so much.  
she’s sleeping with brian cassidy.  
she says it’s not much. she says she doesn’t want a relationship right now. he reassures her.  
“i didn’t mean for this to—i mean, i guess you never do, but i...” she trails off.  
“sometimes you do,” he says, and instantly has no idea why he let it leave his mouth.  
she was sleeping with brian cassidy.  
bagged blood in his hand as he looks over part of the case file at home, he swears this won’t keep him up.  
she _was_ sleeping with brian cassidy.

•

he tells himself he won’t let every date of hers bother him.  
he’s lying.  
he says he can’t remember every time he’s fed from her, in an effort to keep some semblance of a boundary between them.

he’s lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short flow of years.

she cuts her hair. she just wanted a change.  
she regrets it, briefly.  
he still looks at her like he always has.  
she decides hair will grow back, if she wants it to.

•

kathy tells him olivia is not what she expected, out of the blue.  
it’s been over three years. he has a hunch this is going to be a more complex issue than her saying she thinks olivia’s hair is awfully short, in a way that makes a very small smile curve her mouth up. the first time she met olivia, she remarked later: _she’s pretty._  
she doesn’t say that this time.  
he isn’t sure why this bothers him.

•

olivia has taken to wearing turtleneck shirts often.  
this doesn’t feel like an intentional thing until kathy mentions it the next time she visits the precinct. olivia is wearing a charcoal grey turtleneck sweater with the sleeves rolled up around her elbows. the color looks good on her, makes her eyes look brighter, her lips look more red.  
not that he notices this all the time.  
her watch is conveniently over the bite from four days ago. it’s two small pricks of red now, but still there.  
“that’s a nice sweater,” kathy remarks, offering olivia a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “the style suits you.”  
“always guarding our necks around here,” munch chimes in with a grin, patting olivia’s shoulder with a file folder.  
it’s a joke, but elliot sees the look in kathy’s eyes as her gaze lingers a little too long on olivia’s throat.

•

she wears a backless dress to a concert they’re surveilling. his fingertips brush her bare skin when they’re heading up a flight of stairs and he feels something in her shift.  
he’s already fed. his hands are, at least, warm.  
he doesn’t feed from her as often in recent months, but fuck if he doesn’t feel the absence of it.  
his hand leaves her back and he notices, out of the corner of his eye, that she rubs the inside of her left wrist a little.  
the last time he drank from her was three weeks ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ebb and flow, I

their fourth year together sees a strain on olivia. she’s more tired, tries to keep a professional distance between them. he respects it, even when he sees her slipping.  
he doesn’t feed from her for months.  
he thinks she’s dating again.  
he sees her in some clearly put-together ensemble, and feels a stone in the pit of his stomach.

•

alex gets shot.  
they think she’s dead—the night of the news, olivia sits with him on the roof and lets herself cry, even if it’s just quiet tears. he sits next to her and wonders if she was intimate with alex.  
it’s none of his business.  
he thought, once or twice, that he’d tasted fae on her.  
olivia looks at him after and very quietly studies his face a moment.  
“do you need blood?”  
he knows why she’s asking.  
“no,” he answers honestly, and turns slightly to face her, “liv...” she rubs at her wrist and shakes her head, getting up.  
“i’m glad you’re keeping yourself fed,” she says, and leaves him on the roof.

•

she doesn’t offer for a long while after that night.  
she knows he won’t ask for it. she’s glad—even if things are all right between them otherwise she’s still embarrassed about what happened. she shouldn’t have said anything, shouldn’t have tried to ask for it right then, so quickly after everything happened.  
he probably thought she was using him.  
it felt like such an absurd thing—if she was using him then wasn’t it a mutual exchange? he got her blood, and she got everything that feeding entailed.  
did he think she was a junkie, for christ’s sake? she’d heard rumors about humans who got off on vampire feedings, but he couldn’t think she was one of them, he knew her better than that, he wouldn’t think that.

•

during a case, for show, he gets in her face.  
it’s all an act, they agreed on what to do, but she feels the heat in her face and the tears in her eyes anyways. she composes herself with the woman they’re trying to get a confession out of, and deals with the rest of the case.  
later on, however, elliot catches her in the darkened squad room before she can leave.  
“liv.”  
his hands are in his pockets and he takes slow, careful steps towards her. she glances up from packing up for the night, and offers a smile.  
“you’re still here?”  
“still here,” he nods. then, “good work with emma earlier.” olivia just nods. sighs.  
“she had a really messed up life,” she replies quietly, shaking her head. “feeling used like that for so long, it did a number on her head.”

they leave together. he offers her a ride home. she sees the slight pallor in his skin and silently wonders.  
they park, and the street is mostly empty.  
“liv,” he says quietly, “you ok?”  
she takes a small breath, nods.  
“yeah! yeah. long day.”  
a pause. outside, far off in the distance, they can hear sirens. hopefully it won’t be their catch.  
she sees him fiddle with his shirtsleeves some.  
“el—“  
“liv—“  
another pause, now they’re both facing each other in the small car. he speaks up, finally. “i just wanna know you aren’t...you didn’t...take it to heart, y’know. what i said earlier, with emma.” he shakes his head, eyes genuinely sorry. “it was just an act. i got too heated.”  
a few wires connect in her brain.  
“i know,” she nods, and means it. “we had to make it believable—and we did.” she gives him a small smile, “we’ve had to act before.”  
“not like that,” he frowns. “and i hated what i said to you.” he swipes a hand over his face, turning away briefly.  
“this was bothering you more than me,” she observes quietly, and he has no response to that.  
a car passes, briefly illuminating the inside of their sedan.  
“elliot,” she says softly, “how long has it been?”

he’s quiet, but then,  
“i had a bag a few days ago,” he admits, “should have had a little more.”  
slowly, olivia slips out of her coat. elliot’s eyes are on her all the while, wondering if he should stop her. he doesn’t. maybe that’s selfish of him, but his car is suddenly filled with the soft smell of her laundry detergent and perfume, and privately he won’t deny himself that he’s missed this particular mix of scents like crazy.  
she turns to him, and this time she offers her right wrist.  
the car idles around them in the cold march night air.  
“olivia...” she prays silently he isn’t going to turn her down again. her eyes fix on his, and he takes her arm, holding it gently. she always gave her left arm, just in case there was any lingering pain or weakness. he understood this.

when his mouth presses to her wrist, she tells herself it isn’t a kiss. she sighs, in spite of herself, at the brief initial sting—but then she wonders, has it really been that long? this feels more intense than she remembers, and she can absolutely remember the other feedings. maybe she just needed this sensation more, emotionally tired as she is tonight.  
in the front of his car, she leans on her side against the passenger seat while he drinks; and as he looks up at her, for a brief moment it’s like she’s watching him, eyes heavy-lidded and dreamy, from the pillows of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am super new to participating in this fandom o wo; if this is familiar u probably follow me on twitter, if not then feel free to come yell at me @ binarysvnrise on twitter dot com :o)


End file.
